Angerbots
]] The Angerbots are the main antagonists of the Five Nights at Piggyland franchise. They are animatronics based on the Rovio Entertainment's 2009 characters, the Angry Birds. They love to entertain in the morning, but during the night shift, they love to search around the place and haunt the night guard. History In October 2020, there was a pizzeria and mascot called, Ice Bird and Ice Bird's Pizza Planet. Unlike the other pizzerias, this one had no issues, incidents or problems with the children getting killed, going missing, or getting bitten by the mascot. Ten years later, the pizzeria shut down for reason at all. In March 12, 2031, a pizzeria called Fredbird's Family Diner was made! along with three mascots named Fredbird, Springbomb, and Silver. It was meant to keep kids, entertained, relaxed, and even excited. On November 2, 2031, there was an incident called the Bite of 2031. It started out by three bullies and the older brother carrying a little boy over to Fredbird, but throughout the whole time, they were messing with him. They teased him, but his dad, Foreman yelled at them and grounded the older brother, even if they were sorry, so the diner was shut down and the mascots were taken into storage, similar to how the Roundup Gang (but Woody) were in storage for an unknown amount of years. In April 2032, a new pizzeria called Circus Stella's Pizza Palace. There were funtime versions of many characters, such as Red, Chuck, etc. The pizzeria was then destructed by not only Foreman Pig, but the Slayer did too, because he possessed Foreman Pig for a very long time. They were then taken into storage for two years straight and tears were made into the remaining suits and spare parts that were remaining were put scattered around the Scrap Room. In December 2035, they built Red's Fantasy Pizza Place and brought in Reddy Fazbird, Bomb, Matilda, and Chuck. Fredbird was now named Golden Red for now on. They started to entertain children in Janurary-Feburay 2036 in the daytime, but at night, they started to look for prey. After the Custom Night, Red was looking for the rest of the animatronics that were in the kitchen. They wanted him, because someone rigged the Pizza Maker. He tried to fix it, but bad terms continue now the whole pizzeria exploded. In Feburary - March 2036, although the original characters were fine from the explosion, they had malfunctioning problems so they were put in the parts and service area, and they made improved versions of them, including two new characters, named Bubbles and Terryanette. The place was successful until after Night 6, when Changle bit one of the children, causing everyone to scream and Foreman, who was dressed as Golden Red led them somewhere safe, but they were indeed murdered, causing the pizza island to shut down. They wait six months later to gather the box of toy animatronic parts into the attraction. In October 2036, an attraction called Fazbird's Fright was made. Before the events of the protagonist's night shift, Red, Bomb, Matilda, and Chuck were destroyed by Foreman. On the night 5 minigame, the player is now seen as a ghost and will find the safe room to get revenge on Foreman, so they try to trick him into thinking that the Spring Bomb suit (which was decaying for five years after the events of the Bite of 2031) was a good place to hide, but it was indeed a springlock suit this entire time. After Night 7, Bombtrap, which was Foreman on the inside decided to go underground and find the TNT basement, so he cuts the wire and sparks come out of it, causing one of the fuses to light up. The player and Bombtrap survive the explosion and the player goes. In the cinematic cutscene, the player is revealed to be Ross Hunt (as shown in the mirror reflection while brushing his teeth). Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angerbots